


while the moon weeps

by Sighned_Anonymous



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22606729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sighned_Anonymous/pseuds/Sighned_Anonymous
Summary: Queen Serenity has only love one person through it all.
Relationships: Chiba Mamoru/Tsukino Usagi, Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Kudos: 12





	while the moon weeps

There was a time when Queen Serenity thought that she would find love, and find someone to share her heart with. She was young, and naïve then. She was susceptible to pain and sadness. It never happened and so the young Princess Serenity put a wall around her heart. An Icey wall separated her from the world. Queen Selene had died when Serenity was a mere 17 years old. She was unwed, and she took the throne before she had her first monthlies. Still the Ice grew Colder.

* * *

For over two thousand years, Serenity ruled the Light side of the moon alone. The Cold overshadowed her as she watched the world change around her as she stood still on her throne. She was meant to be alone. She had no man, and no love. She was alone in the endless Winter.

* * *

As she lay her head on the pillow a light flashed before her eyes.

A woman, with long silver hair with a slight blue tinge opened her arms smiling.

“My precious Serenity.”

“Mother?”

“How I love you so. How I miss you so.”

“Mother,” Serenity cried, “I have missed you. I have prayed for something more every day. I cannot do this alone any longer.”  
“You will not have to,” Queen Selene said, “I too lived a long life of monotony until I had you. My sweet angel, who came from the stars themselves.”

“But mother, I-”

“Shh, darling,” Selene said as she kissed her daughter’s head, “For the blessing will come your way if only you ask.”

“The blessing?”

Everything was going dark and she could see her mother’s lips move but couldn’t make out what she was saying.

“The blessing, Serenity, the blessing.”

Serenity awoke with tears still in her eyes.

* * *

Sagittarius Zero Star was the center of the galaxy. It was the place were all stars were born. 2,371 years ago, Selene traveled to the Galaxy Cauldron and asked for a soul. Today, Serenity kneeled at the sparkling white Heat and prayed.

“I want love. I want pure love. True love. I need a gift. I need the blessing. Please, Cauldron, give me the blessing. Please, Silver Crystal, grant this wish. Give me true love. Give me a soul.”

She felt Warmth. It was a type of Heat that she couldn’t describe. It didn’t Burn, it didn’t Singe. It overpowered. It cleansed. It brought her to life. She felt it deep within her heart. In that moment, she felt it. She felt the new soul. She felt her soul.

She felt the love.

She would never be alone again.

* * *

Princess Serenity’s birth was celebrated across the galaxy. “My precious daughter. I have been so happy since you came,” she whispered to the sleeping child. “I will love you forever. You are mine forever.”

She watched Serenity dance, and sing, and laugh. She kissed away her tears, taught her to love herself and her people. She saw her chase butterflies, and cry when she tripped and fell. She watched her make friends, and she saw how the world worshipped her angel. Her Princess Serenity was loved by her mother and her people alike. The Sun was in her eyes and the planet in her heart.

She felt the Silver Crystal begin to pull away, to move towards its new mistress and in that moment Queen Serenity knew that her angel would be Queen soon. For there was only one Silver Crystal and it could only inhabit one Lunarian Queen at a time. She prepared Serenity for the future, taught her to be a Queen. But she let her laugh and she saw how Serenity ruled with her heart. She basked in her daughter’s Warmth, basked in her Light, praised her for showing others her Light. Her beautiful daughter. Her Warm, kind, beautiful daughter.

She could sense the change in her daughter and knew what it meant. Her daughter had been sheltered from the Dark, had flourished in the bright Light of the Sun in a way that Queen Serenity never had. It never surprised Queen Serenity how willing her daughter was to give her Light to others. She should not have been surprised that Serenity would one day give away her heart. Queen Serenity watched the Princess glided next to the Sea of Serenity while watching the illuminated golden glow of the Earth. In that moment Queen Serenity knew that her love had touched what was meant to only be seen. Her daughter had fallen in love with an Earthling.

She mourned for Serenity’s heart, for those with the blessing of immortality from the Moon could not mix with those on the Earth. To do so was taboo. It led to suffering, to Darkness, to _Ice_. Serenity’s Warmth would turn to Ice.

As she watched her angel dance across the ballroom with a poorly disguised Prince Endymion she felt the world shift. In that moment, she knew. She knew that it would all come to ruin. They would not survive this. Their love could not survive the Cold. It could not overpower the Dark. It was too fragile; Serenity was too fragile. She did not care. For her Serenity, she would let the world Freeze. If it meant that she had her happiness, if it meant that she had all of her glory, her love, her soul, then nothing else mattered.

As Serenity shoved the blade through her chest Queen Serenity’s heart shattered. The Sun stopped Shining, and the Warmth that she had bathed in for sixteen years sputtered out and then died. Her daughter was dead. She had lost her soul, her love, her purest happiness. With her death brought the death of the only other person who would Serenity the way that her mother loved her mother. Her daughter’s daughter had fallen into the Ice before she had even seen the Warmth.

“Please, Silver Crystal. Please. Let her be happy. Give her a new life, in a new time, in a new place, where her happiness is not forbidden. Give her what I could not. Please. Make my angel happy, make her Warm.”

She could feel the Heat begin to build, and the world around her Burned in a great Blaze.

And she wept as her whole world turned to Ash.


End file.
